


Stay Away From Him

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Hurt Albus Severus Potter, M/M, Scorpius being the caring bean we love, Scorpius helping albus, Scorpius standing up for Albus, Scorpius the unanxious, sad albus, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: As Albus is attacked by a group of Gryffindors, the last person he thought would jump in and fight away his attackers and save him would be his best friend. As Scorpius sees his best friend lying helplessly on the ground, Malfoy the unanxious suddenly makes an appearance to help save his best friend.





	Stay Away From Him

**Author's Note:**

> I first uploaded this fic way back in August but I’ve decided to edit it and post it again now that I feel my wiring ability has improved !! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

It was cold, dark and eerily quiet as Scorpius and Albus sat in the furthest corner of the library, finishing off the last of their homework before the weekend. They sat in silence as Albus finished his Herbology essay on the uses of Mandrake roots for Professor Longbottom, whilst Scorpius made a start on their charms project on the origin and history of a chosen charm which wasn’t due until the end of term. 

Both of them liked this time in which they could have their alone time while also being in each other’s company.

After working for about an hour and finishing his essay, Albus decided he was going to head back up to the dorms to shower before heading to bed. Albus rose out of his chair to put away the books he was using and pack his bag. Scorpius was so engrossed in the book he was currently reading on charms and their origins, that he didn’t notice Albus getting up to leave.

Albus stood, watching as Scorpius’ eyes scanned through the pages desperately looking for the information he needed. He couldn’t help but laugh at how Scorpius stuck out his tongue when he was concentrating. It was one of the many things that made Albus fall for his best friend in the first place. Scorpius’ little habits was something Albus loved even if everyone else found them annoying.

Scorpius looked up with a confused look on his face as he heard Albus giggle still with his tongue between his pink lips.

“I’m going to head up to the dorm and shower before heading to bed, I’ll meet you there ok?” Albus said while picking up his bag from the chair. Scorpius didn’t want Albus to leave as he hated walking back to the dorm alone, but he really wanted to finish this book and didn’t want Albus to be stuck waiting for him.

“Ok, I won’t be long I just want to finish off this book and I’ll be up, see you there,” Scorpius said, trying not to show the anxiety that was growing inside him in his voice. Albus gave Scorpius a smile before he headed towards the door and to the dorms.

* * *

  
As Albus walked through the halls on the way back to the Slytherin dorms, he couldn’t help but think about why the halls were so deserted. He looked at his watch which was given to him by his grandfather the day before he left for Hogwarts and realised it was nearing their curfew. 

That explained why the corridors were so deserted.

As Albus turned the corner leading down to the dungeons, he bumped straight into a group of people. He started instantly apologising but froze when he looked up and saw who it was. Towering over Albus was a group of seventh year Gryffindors who Albus was no stranger to. Albus hadn’t had any altercations with them so far this year and he wasn’t ready for one to begin, so he tried to continue walking past them in hope they would just turn and walk away.

As usual, luck wasn’t on his side. The tallest of the group grabbed Albus’ shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Albus tried not to wince as his back hit against the stone wall and tried his best to look confident even though he was terrified inside.

“Where do you think you’re going, Potter?” The tallest boy, who Albus didn’t know the name of said keeping Albus firmly against the wall making sure he wouldn’t do a runner.

Albus took a breath to steady his voice and said, “back to the dorms, what does it look like?” All the boys in the group seemed quite taken back by this sudden confidence. He had never talked back to them before. All of them had shocked looks plastered across their faces, apart from the one who had Albus pinned to the wall. His face turned from one of contentment to one of anger in about 3 seconds.

“Was that sarcasm, Potter? Because you know we don’t like people who talk back to us,” he said looking Albus dead in the eye. Albus gulped, knowing that whatever he did next was most likely going to end up with him, once again, getting beat up.

He looked up at the boy who looked as if Albus had just insulted his entire family, not just been a little sarcastic and said, “you asked a question, I answered. Isn’t that how conversations work?” Once again a wave of anger flowed over the boys’ face and before Albus could move, the boys fist came into contact with his face.

Pain seared through Albus’ cheek as he regained his balance after the boy let go of him. Before Albus had the chance to run he was kicked right in the stomach by one of the other boys. He dropped to the ground gasping for air as he struggled to fill his lungs with air. The next thing Albus knew was punches and kicks were coming from every direction and all he could do was protect himself and hope they would either stop or someone would find him before it all got too much. 

* * *

  
  
  


After about another thirty minutes of reading, Scorpius could feel his eyes starting to droop to a close. He didn’t particularly fancy sleeping in the library tonight, so he gathered his stuff, packing all the books he had been using neatly back on their shelves and headed out of the library towards the dorm. He walked the corridors humming the tune to some muggle song Albus had showed him, completely in a world of his own until suddenly he heard shouting and screaming from the corridor he was about to turn into.

Scorpius hid behind the wall and slowly peeped his head around the corner to see what all the commotion was. Scorpius nearly choked on his own breath as he looked around the corner and saw four Gryffindor boys beating up what seemed to be a much younger Slytherin. Scorpius was about to run and find someone to help when he caught a glimpse of the Slytherin boys face.

It was Albus.

Before Scorpius could even comprehend anything, he found himself running towards the group of boys, making sure his hand was near his wand in case he needed it.

“Hey, leave him alone,” Scorpius said, a lot louder and more confident than he first anticipated. The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at Scorpius, grins appearing on their faces as they realised who it was. Albus looked up and scurried away from the group, curling into a ball in the corner as soon as they boys stopped kicking and punching him. He didn’t even realise it was Scorpius who was there.

“And what will you do if we don’t Malfoy?” The tallest boy said, stepping forward towards Scorpius. Scorpius took a deep breath and took a step forward as well, making sure to not show the growing fear inside him.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe this,” Scorpius said as he whipped out his wand and fired a knock back jinx at one of the other boys, making him go flying backwards. The power of Scorpius spell took everyone by surprise and they all ran towards the boy Scorpius had just jinxed, apart from the tallest boy who had also just taken out his wand. He tried to hit Scorpius back with the same spell, but Scorpius was too quick for him, casting a protection charm and firing the spell back which missed him by an inch.

The two kept firing jinx after jinx at each other until Scorpius got the upper hand using levicorpus and throwing the boy straight into the wall. He got up instantly, running towards his friends gathering them all to leave.

“Stay away from him!” Scorpius shouted as they rounded the corner away from them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Scorpius instantly dropped his wand and ran towards Albus, who was still in a pile on the floor.

“Albus! Are you okay?” Scorpius said dropping to his knees beside his best friend. He could see the damage they had done to him. His nose was definitely broken, the skin below his eyes already swelling which would definitely bruise, his lip was busted open and from the way Albus winced with every breath he took, Scorpius gathered he had a couple of broken ribs as well. When Albus didn’t answer Scorpius turned to look up at his face and knew straight away he was in shock.

Scorpius pulled Albus up, supporting all his weight and practically dragged him into an empty classroom in the corridor. As they got through the door, Albus dropped to the floor hugging his knees to his chest, his breathing getting faster and faster as time ticked on. Scorpius locked the door and dropped down in front of Albus.

“Albus listen to me, listen to my voice, okay? Everything is fine. You’re okay, now. You’re safe!” Scorpius said, holding Albus’ face to make sure he kept eye contact. Albus looked Scorpius in the eye and nodded as he attempted to slow down his breathing.

He embraced Albus in a hug, keeping his close as he whispered words of reassurance to him. Scorpius could start to feel Albus stop shaking and his breath gradually turn back to normal. Albus collapsed onto Scorpius’ legs and looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” Scorpius managed to eventually get out.

“I’ve been better. Thank you for …. that" Albus said quietly, his voice hoarse as he gestured out towards the corridor.

“I couldn’t just leave you there, could I?” Scorpius said smiling down at Albus, running a hand across his cheek. “Jump up and I’ll clean you up.” Scorpius said, helping Albus sit back up again. Albus winced as he got to his feet, grabbing onto Scorpius for support as a wave of pain flashed through his side. Scorpius helped Albus sit on one of the tables as he got to work cleaning all the blood from Albus’ face.

“Would you like me to try fix your nose?” Scorpius said, walking back over from his bag after getting a bottle of water for Albus.

“Have you ever done it before?” Albus asked accepting the bottle from Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head saying, “I know the spell I’ve just never tried it before.” Albus looked at Scorpius who had now looked down at his shoes.

“I trust you Scorp and if it goes wrong we can always go to Pomfrey,” Albus said running a hand down Scorpius’ arm. Scorpius looked up at Albus and smiled.

“It’s going to hurt, you know that? I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you already are,” Scorpius said, a bout of worry passing through him.

“It’ll be fine Scorp, just do it,“ Albus said, closing his eyes and waiting for the crack and rush of pain to flow through him. Scorpius stood back, pointing his wand at Albus’ face. He took a deep breath in and cast episkey. The crack Albus’ nose made was horrible but the scream Albus let out was ten times worse. He grabbed his face as Scorpius ran over to him.

“Albus, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you that much,” Scorpius said, anxiety and worry taking over him. Albus let go of his nose looking up at Scorpius. He scrunched up his nose to see if the spell had worked.

“It worked, Scorp! You did it” Albus said, jumping off the table and hugging Scorpius. Both boys laughed as they hugged in the middle of the classroom. Albus then winced again as he parted from the hug, grabbing his side as he leaned against the table. Scorpius then remembered his ribs were most likely broken from the impact of those kicks but he couldn’t do the spell through Albus uniform and robes.

“Would you like me to fix them as well ?” Scorpius said pointing to where Albus was holding. Albus settled his breathing as the pain subsided and nodded as he sat back up in the table. Scorpius helped him take off his robes, jumper and shirt which made Albus shiver as the cold air hit his bare skin. 

Scorpius placed his clothes to the side and gasped as he saw the massive blue and black bruise slowly growing on Albus’ side. Scorpius got his wand, pointed it at Albus side and said, “are you ready?”

Albus, who already had his eyes closed, nodded in reply and held his breath waiting for the pain to take over once more. Scorpius cast the spell and watched Albus fall to the floor in agony. Scorpius dropped down beside him, helping him up after the pain diminished.

“Are you okay, now?” Scorpius said as he helped Albus get dressed again.

“Yeah I am. Thank you Scorp. Really if you hadn’t showed up they would have kept going and Merlin knows what would have happened then,” Albus replied, looking down at the floor as he realised what could of happened if Scorpius hadn’t turned up.

“Hey, hey, you don’t need to thank me, you’re my best friend Albus, I would do anything for you and you know that. I couldn’t just stand there and let them nearly beat you to death. You’re safe now and that’s all that matters,” Scorpius said turning Albus around to look him in the eye. Albus smiled and embraced him into another hug.

“Can I ask, Scorp, where did the confidence come from? You know to fight off four seventh years?” Albus said as the pair started making the walk back to the Slytherin dungeons.

“I don’t know, maybe it looks like Malfoy the Unanxious is here to stay.” Scorpius said proudly, looking down at his best friend. Both boys laughed as they made their way around the corner and into the common room. Both safe and together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcome !! 
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr : @accioscorp


End file.
